


Ayahku Pembunuh

by Calico_Neko



Series: It's All 'bout My Sons [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412domestic, Father and Son, Gen, Peace, hati-hati dengan apa yang Anda baca
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekali pun ia pernah menjadi pembunuh, ia tetaplah seorang ayah, sang punggung yang akan menuntun dan melindungi putra kecilnya [#412Domestic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayahku Pembunuh

**Author's Note:**

> Kurobas © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Ayahku Pembunuh © cnjkt2304161500  
> #412Domestic + prompt alternatif: hujan.  
> Based on true story

**-Senin pagi-**

“Kouki sudah siap? Anak Tou-san sudah besar rupanya,” ialah sapaan pagi sang ayah di Senin pagi ini. Di hadapan meja makan yang kini dilengkap taplak motif kotak-kotak hijau dan diduduki dua piring berisi roti panggang dan segelas susu untuk Kouki serta secangkir teh untuk ayahnya, Seijuurou. Pembantu rumah tangganya boleh dua, tetapi urusan sarapan Seijuuroulah yang harus menjadi kokinya.

Kouki masih usia 6, memasangkan tas punggung ke tempatnya, meminum susu dengan sedikit beringas, kemudian menyambar roti dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan sang Ayah. Sapaan lembut tadi sayangnya tidak Kouki balas. Tidak ada kecup pipi tanda pamit seperti biasa, pun memburu-buru Seijuurou agar cepat mengantarnya sekolah karena takut terlambat.

Seijuurou menghela napas sembari membuntuti arah langkah kaki semata wayangnya pergi. Ditemukannya si mungil masih di depan pintu depan, berusaha menalikan tali sepatu yang belum terlalu ia kuasai. Kouki bahkan menepis tangan pembantu rumah tangga yang hendak membantu dengan sambil berteriak khas anak-anak, “Kouki bisa sendiri!”

“Kouki ada jadwal piket?” masih tidak ada jawaban, bahkan gelengan sekalipun. “Tou-san juga ada rapat jadi harus pergi lebih pagi,” bohongnya, “Ayo—“

“Nggak mau!” Kouki menyentak tinggi seraya bangkit di atas sepatu yang kini berhasil ia talikan. Surai cokelat yang diwariskan almarhumah istri Seijuurou berayun berantakan. Belum disisir. Badan yang masih dalam masa tumbuh itu pun maju cepat. Ia perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk membuka pintunya. Terdengar erangan kesal karena sulit meraih pegangannya.

Segera Seijuurou menyambar lengan putranya. Boleh saja ia masih bocah, tetapi ketika ia sedang keras kepala, ia akan nekat. Jelas sifat yang tidak ingin Seijuurou turunkan pada darah dagingnya.

“Sekolah Kouki jauh. Tou-san tidak mengizinkan kalau Kouki pergi sendiri. Bagaimana kalau diculik?”

Perlu dua kali sentakan agar tangan Seijuurou terlepas dari lengan kecilnya.

“Kouki nggak ke sekolah sendiri! Kazu bilang mau ngebonceng Kouki!” Kazu alias Kazunari adalah tetangga.

“Tetap saja—“

“Pokoknya nggak mau!” tangan Seijuurou terhenti ketika hendak merangkul pundak Kouki. Teriakan putranya kencang sekali, cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou yang selalu tenang kehilangan kontrol di dada.

“Kouki nggak mau ke sekolah sama pembunuh!”

Pembuka hari yang mengenaskan dan melelahkan. Padahal hari ini ada deadline yang harus dirampungkan, namun ucapan jujur sang anak sukses menohoknya. Dalam diam dan tangan yang masih mencoba menjangkau punggung kecil yang kini terlihat duduk di boncengan sepeda roda 4 Kazunari.

Seijuurou kembali ke meja makan dengan sebelumnya meminta pada seorang pembantu rumah tangganya untuk membuntuti Kouki dan Kazunari. Teh dan roti di atasnya tidak lagi membangkitkan selera. Tetapi harus ia santap demi hari yang akan terasa panjang ini.

Seijuurou menghela napasnya lagi, meratapi kebodohannya, kejahatannya.

Karena seperti apa kata Kouki: Seijuurou adalah pembunuh! Ia pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti barusan.

* * *

**-Senin malam-**

Seijuurou pulang larut malam ini. Kerjaan di kantor menggila di April ini dan keadaan di rumah tidak juga menolong. Mulai dari pekerja yang mengeluh stress dengan segala cekikan tenggat waktu termasuk Kouki (yang berkat kesalahan Seijuurou) menghindarinya. Bukan Senin ini Kouki tidak ingin mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi ini hari ketiganya bocah itu memperlihatkan kemarahan pada sang ayah.

Pukul 21 lewat 17. Padahal Seijuurou berharap bisa pulang cepat dan mandi bersama Kouki kecilnya. Sedikit rindu pria kelahiran Desember ini dengan gosokkan lemah Kouki pada punggung lelahnya. Namun terlalu larut bahkan untuk sekadar makan malam apalagi mengobrol membahas sekolah.

Pintu rumah dibukakan seorang pembantunya dan Seijuurou menguap lebar. Ia akan mandi lalu tidur. Tidak sabar ia memeluk guling kesayangannya alias Kouki. Semenjak ditinggalkan istri semenjak kelahiran Kouki, anak itulah penyemangatnya. Tidak ada kalor alami selain ia yang mampu menghangatkan.

Seijuurou berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang juga ditempatinya bersama Kouki. Sebenarnya Kouki memiliki kamarnya sendiri, tetapi ia lebih memilih tidur bersama Tou-san. Menemukan mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan di pagi hari bukanlah hal spesial lagi.

Sambil melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya, pintu kamar ia buka perlahan, khawatir mengusik istirahat Kouki. Namun yang disayanginya nihil. Kamar Seijuurou gelap. Kouki tidak bisa tidur bila gulita seperti ini.

“Ah.”

Dan, Seijuurou baru ingat setelah menghitung hari. Berarti hari ini resmi hari ketiga Kouki tidur di kamarnya. Sendirian tanpa Tou-san yang dulu pernah si mungil cap sebagai “Kepunyaan Kouki!”

Tanpa menutup pintu, Seijuurou melangkah ke kamar di samping yang syukurnya tidak dikunci seperti kemarin. Akan tetapi, keadaan di dalam merenyuhkan perasaannya. Kamarnya yang benderang oleh lampu utama tidak mengikis kesedihan yang gamblang di bawah buntelan selimut.

Ada isakan dan getaran. Kouki menangis.

“Kouki…”

Seijuurou membisik lembut, seraya mendekati ranjang putranya dan duduk di atasnya. Nampak tangan mungilnya menggenggam kain kumal, wajahnya juga sembab oleh air mata. Sudah berapa lama ia menangis?

Tangan Seijuurou ragu tetapi akhirnya mengelus surai cokelatnya. Sedikit basah, Kouki berkeringat.

“Kouki nggak mau tidur sama Tou-san, nggak mau ke sekolah sama Tou-san lagi,” papar Kouki di bawah isaknya yang terhadang ketebalan selimut.

Si dewasa tidak tahu harus menghibur seperti apa. Ia hanya menunduk untuk mengecup lama pelipis Koukinya.

“Tou-san jahat…” Tak lama Kouki terlelap di bawah kungkungan besar dada ayahnya. Ia lelah karena menangis. Dan ini lagi-lagi karena Seijuurou si pembunuh. Saking lelahnya, Kouki tidak menyadari keberadaan Seijuurou yang naik ke atas tempat tidur ukuran single-nya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan selamat tidur.

“Maafkan Tou-san.”

* * *

**-Selasa pagi-**

Bentakan cempreng Kouki menghiasi pagi mendung ini. Ia keras kepala tidak mau Seijuurou mengantarnya dan Kazu ke sekolah dengan mobil.

“Bagaimana kalau hujan saat perjalanan?” tanpa jawaban, tangan ayah lagi-lagi ditepis.

Hari ini Kouki membajak sepeda Kazu: Kouki yang mengayuh (padahal ia tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda), Kazu dibonceng di belakang. Ah… padahal si bocah belah tengah sudah pasang muka pengen menumpang mobil mewah Seijuurou Jii-chan.

* * *

**-Selasa malam-**

Seijuurou mengemudikan mobilnya nyaris seperti seorang pembalap, lupa jalanan yang licin oleh tetesan hujan. Singkat cerita, lima menit ketika mobilnya keluar dari parkiran gedung kantor, telepon masuk dari pembantunya. Dengan nada cemas ia memberi tahu Seijuurou-sama perihal Kouki-sama. Ia ditemukan menggigil ketakutan di samping lemari kamarnya dengan kain kumal yang kemarin dibawanya tidur. Katanya Kouki menangis tanpa suara sembari menutup telinganya. Si pembantu sudah mencoba menenangkan, sayangnya sia-sia.

Iya. Kouki takut pada hujan bertemankan petir, keadaan yang sama seperti saat ia dilahirkan.

“Kouki.”

Seijuurou mencoba tenang sebisanya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu cemas. Terlihat dari pakaian yang kuyup dan sepatu yang masih dipakai. Jejak air kentara di tempatnya melangkah cepat. Hanya mobil yang untungnya masih ia ingat untuk dimatikan mesinnya dan dikunci pintunya.

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou ikut menangis. Mendiang sang istri mewariskan padanya makhluk paling berharga baginya yang ia janjikan akan Seijuurou rawat dan jaga sebaik mungkin. Namun melihatnya sekarang, dan perbuatannya dengan menjadi seorang pembunuh, Seijuurou masih harus belajar menyayangi putranya.

Seperti yang diutarakan, Kouki meringkuk di samping lemari pakaiannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dibanding kawan-kawan sebayanya nampak ringkih. Tangan di samping telinga, mata memejam tapi mengalirkan air mata. Kain kumal _itu_ dipangkukan di atas kakinya yang menekuk ke dada.

“Sshh… Tou-san di sini.”

Label “pembunuh” itu terangkat begitu saja. Mendapati tangan ayahnya di bawah ketiaknya Kouki buru-buru menyambar leher Seijuurou. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada lekukan lehernya, juga kaki kecil yang mengelilingi erat pada perut sang tulang punggung keluarga. Kain kumalnya terhimpit di antara tubuh yang saling menempel. Sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan basahnya pakaian Seijuurou.

“Sshh… tenang. Kouki tidak akan kenapa-kenapa,” ujarnya seraya mengelus punggung Kouki yang basah keringat lalu berpindah mengelus kepala yang pun sama basahnya. Tangisan Kouki mengencang ketika petir menyahut tiga kali, pelukan dieratkan.

“Tenang, Tou-san di sini,” bisiknya lagi sambil mengecup kening Kouki.

Seijuurou tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kouki memeluknya kelewat erat seperti ini. Rasanya salah, tetapi juga benar. Karena dengan keadaan ini, segala kejadian terlupakan. Sebesar apapun dosanya, Seijuurou tetaplah sang ayah, sang pelindung, tidak peduli nyawa yang pernah direnggut olehnya. Ialah yang mampu menenangkan darah dagingnya.

Silakan Kouki mencapnya pembunuh hingga akhir hayat, namun tidak dapat dipungkuri bahwa Seijuurou tetap akan menjadi nomor satu bagi Koukinya.

Karena ia adalah ayah, sang punggung yang akan menuntun sekaligus melindungi….

 

 

**Pojok CN: domestic life … kenapa temanya susah?! Imajinasi romance-romance-an lebih susah ketimbang bunuh-bunuhan. Dan judul ff-nya seriusan alay (#nangisdipojokan). Semoga masuk dgn tema deh. Makasih bagi yang sudah baca. Jangan lewatkan omake di bawah ini ya… and happy late our-baby-SeiKou-day ^^**

 

 

“Kouki tidak malu kalau di sekolah menangis seperti tadi?”

Petir telah berhenti, rintikan hujannya sudah asal-asalan. Tetapi hebat juga efeknya petir itu pada kontak fisik mereka bila membandingkan pada tiga hari terakhir yang nyaris tanpa tatap mata. Kouki masih asyik merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dada sang ayah, semasa bodoh dengan pakaian Tou-san yang dingin oleh air hujan. Telinga kanan di atas dada kiri, Kouki nyaman mendengarkan detak jantung Seijuurou seraya meremas-remas kain kumal peninggalan terakhir _dia_ yang Seijuurou ‘bunuh’.

Kouki menggeleng, menggeser kepalanya sehingga merebah di atas pundak kiri Seijuurou. Leher si magenta geli digelitiki pundak kepala Kouki. Seijuurou pun tersenyum lega.

“Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin Tou-san berikan pada Kouki.”

Mendengar itu, Kouki bangkit dan duduk di atas perut Seijuurou seraya memerhatikan gerakan ayahnya. Tungkai pendeknya yang menekuk di samping pinggang ayahnya bergeser sedikit ketika Seijuurou merogoh saku celananya.

“Tadi siang Tou-san pergi ke penangkaran anjing dan menemukan ini.”

Ponsel yang untungnya tahan air ia gulir ke aplikasi album. Ketemu. Sebuah foto ia perlihatkan pada Kouki.

Bola mata membesar.

“Furi!” Kouki memekik girang melihatnya sambil tak sadar memantul riang di atas perut Seijuurou. Foto seekor anjing chihuahua kecil.

“Sabtu ini kita adopsi dia. Kouki mau?”

Kecupan di pipi yang belum ia dapatkan semenjak tiga hari lalu serta lilitan tangan di leher Seijuurou sudah cukup sebagai pertanda bahwa ia telah berhasil bertanggung jawab atas ‘pembunuhan’ yang pernah Seijuurou lakukan terhadap kesayangan putranya.

‘Pembunuhan’ atas Furi si chihuahua yang tidak sengaja Seijuurou lindas hingga mati karena tidak berhati-hati saat memundurkan mobil dan mengakibatkan Kouki marah padanya. Kain kumal sebagai alas tidur Furi kini akan memiliki majikan baru.

Sekarang tahu ‘kan kenapa Kouki menyebut Seijuurou pembunuh? Jadi, periksa kolong dan sekeliling kendaraan Anda sebelum bepergian, ya.


End file.
